This is a request for an Administrative Supplement to grant P41 EB-021911, which funds the Case Center for Multimodal Evaluation of Engineered Cartilage. We are submitting this proposal in response to NOT-EB-18-019. The objective of this Supplement is to assist in the maturation of the specialized technology (devices, reagents, and protocols) developed at the Center into user-friendly distributable products in order to broaden the impact of these various technologies. Specifically, the Center develops a range of technologies, including imaging probes, bioreactor systems, testing devices and protocols, and related software. These technologies help advance the mission of the Center, how- ever, they are unique to the collaborative research projects. Because these technologies are efficient to address the needs of these specific projects, further development was not initially planned in the context of the Center. As a result, they still require specific skill sets to use or operate. For broader dissemination, they will need to be improved to be integrated and user-friendly, and appropriate documentation needs to be provided. This Supple- ment proposes pathways, which include such modifications and their implementation, in three Specific Aims. As noted, the proposed aims are outgrowths of the originally funded work of the Center, the need for which has become apparent as the Center's core activities mature. These are to 1) Develop general-purpose software and hardware, and user interface that can be used for actuating devices through USB ports; 2) Generalize bioreactor fabrication using decision-based software and 3D printing; and 3) Develop an eBook of user manuals and stand- ard operating procedures for the devices and protocols used at the Center. Successful completion of the aims proposed in this supplement will greatly improve the usability of our technology to Center affiliates, and will extend the outreach of the Center to attract new audience.